Strawberry manic
by RU771AN
Summary: So what happens if we introduce a guy?Swearing and maybe sex. Restarted.
1. Getting out of a bed

Strawberry manic chapter one 1!

*NOTES.

Right so as many of you readers dont know me,I write mainly action I decided to take a break and watch a anime called strawberry panic,its good and Ive finished it.(Although remembering the cast is a pain),so then I noticed that there are no males in ?Becuase no men are allowed on the hill,and since there isnt a single male I thought that I will bend the rules abit and shove one in there.

*HOW TO RULE BEND STRAWBERRY PANIC AND PUT GUY IN THERE.

First of all it says *men ok,so no men right,but it doesnt say "male" so there we go rule bending hes gonna have to be younger than 18,so this fic is only going to cover a year or .Ok so the next question is how we are going to set him up?.

Well he is a young moderator.(Assement type person who walks around with a clipboard assesing things).There we go,a young male moderator going to three schools full of girls and lesibein this is going to be 1st person for the moderator and some 3rd person aswell to cover is also set around the time when Nagisa arrives so we at least a basic plot point there.

How is this going to turn out?Well I dont know either.

* * *

><p><strong>TRAIN STATION Astraea Hill.<strong>

After a exhausting 7hours hopping from train to train,I finally arrived,at this place._Lets hope I make a good impression,this trip better be worth it._The train came to a stop and I grabbed my backpack and tightened it up before getting off the small train._Man that train was small,look at it! smallest one Ive ever seen and what was with those people giving me looks._Ever since I had arrived at this area,local people had been questioning me on why I was going to these three schools,another female moderator had came with me,and dropped off somewhere else but they never gave her any trouble._Does the area not like guys?,and whats with the people around here being woman?I know that woman cant breed on thier own._

when a large signpost happened to be in my way.

**GUY VS SIGNPOST HEAD POST WINS! **Headbutting the signpost wasnt a good thing,and I took a few minutes to reflect on why it wasnt a good thing._Ouch theres a massive fucking bump on my head now,wait whats on that sign._Taking a few looks I deduced that this was in fact a clever signpost becuase it pointed the way to where I was going.

Unfortunatly the way was barred by a huge damm gate._I have a phone so Ill just use that to tell them that I need in._

* * *

><p><strong>SHIZUMA POV.<strong>

Shizuma was the Etoile of the three schools and even though she was expected to be relentless in her duties,she always managed to find a place for a good nap,unfortuantly now wasnt the time.

"Hey Etoile"The voice said to her.

"Etoile?"There it was again,making its way into her dream about a fast car."Shizuma"Wait a talking car?_Wernt these things supposed to go beep?._"Shizuma get up!" "Five more minutes".

Unfortuanly not even a mintue would have spared the teens life as she was poked in the cheast and immedailty woke up Shizuma found the stern face of Miyuki staring at her.

"Hey I thought I had a break?"The annoyed white haired girl bawled at the council president.

"Well you did,but now you have a new duty"

_What can be more important than my sleep?._"What duty?"Shizuma asked not really intrested and only wanting to go back to sleep.

Miyuki looked at her and grinned slightly."We have a new student moderator at the gates and they need to be shown around as your DUTY of Etoile you must do that".

Shizuma knew she had to,and eventually picked herself up and stumbled in the general direction of the gates,hell bent on getting back to sleep._Whoever this girl is,I need to do this real fast,and I swear cars didnt talk?._The gates opened and the star of the schools prepared to walk through,intent on greeting the new moderator.

* * *

><p>So there we have it,chapter one done and maybe another will be up soon,I think this is the first fanfiction to include a guy in the I think Im off to a good start and if theres any mistakes then please tell me,but dont shout or kinda annoying.<p>

Anyway plz review and tell me what you think of this.:D


	2. Trees and a rapiest

Strawberry manic chapter2!

So here we are with the second chapter right?.Sounds like I hope the first chapter was enough of a introduction about why Shizuma thinks cars should only go beep,and also the new *guy* in Strawberry panic,although yes this is a girl anime and we have never seen a guy in it and I am breaking a few rules here.

But hey if your reading this and you dont like guys in a girl anime then stop reading,if you want to complain,complain it isnt going to make a difference.

The final note and I mentioned it before in chapter 1,but this takes place around the time when Nagisa comes,and since this is a guy coming in then hes gonna screw up the plot somewhere and maybe everything will be different.

Will explosive pigs with turbans fly?,I dont think so but Im not ruling anything out.

Any part/pov that doesnt have a name on it or is not a girls name is the moderators name(since I havent figured out a word yet)._Text like this for the pov is the characters thoughts,and for the guy its his thought._

* * *

><p>I stood outside the gate for about 10minutes and nothing happened,so I decided to take a walk to a nearby bunch of smell was quite pleasant and maiden like,I picked up a flower and decided to take a look at it.<em>Hmm theses flowers are pretty rare,sounds like this place does have a rare quality to it.<em>

Sitting down and taking a good look at the majestic lake which was before me,I slowly began to realise that I wasnt was this reddish haired girl on the opposite side of the tree and she had noticed me._Do I need to do the gentlemenly thing and help her on her way?._

"Hey are you lost?"I summoned up the courage to ask the girl,it took her a moment to register and she seemed confused for a few seconds.

"No Im just strolling around really!"She seemed quite hyped._At least someones enjoying themselves._"That makes two of us then!"I laughed along with her.

"So why are you here then?"She asked a direct question and I wasnt sure how to respond.

The girl touched her hair and blushed slightly before responding."Im a new student but as you see,I dont have my uniform,you?"She giggled before sliding back her fringe._If this is a joke then I dont get it._

"Im a student moderator,here to assess the school"She seemed slightly shocked at this and was about to open her mouth before a another woman,this time a well developed one with silver hair,came stomping into the scene._Is something wrong here,oh right I was supposed to be at the gate...damm._

* * *

><p><strong>SHIUMZA POV.<strong>

After waiting at the opened gates for a few minutes and looking like a fool,Shizuma decided to go on her daily walk/stalk other her duties as Etoile are always sometimes in the way.

They came in the way when she found her next VICTIM/"new student to rape",unfortunatly the new girl,wasnt the only one sitting next to a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A MAN DOING HERE"!The well developed girl shouted at the boy who didnt notice her arrival._Has this world gone mad?._She walked up to the guy and was about to hit him when something made her stop._He is kinda hot though,maybe I can just let this slide and..._

"Excuse me but are you the Etoile?"The guy to Shizumas suprise he knew what the Etoile was.

"Yes and Ive come to rape girls...I mean look for the moderator".Etoile replied.

The guys expression stiffened and he chuckled.

"Is there something wrong with being a guy?and I am the moderator".

"But...this is a all girls school and men arnt allowed".Shizuma whispered.

"Oh right but since you say men then it replies to over 18s and Im not a adult so I think Im fine".The guy replied before standing up and strapping his backpack on.

"Ill have to clear this with the school council".The silver haired teen replied,slightly confused.

"Fine but this comes from way high so I wouldnt bother."The moderator said,walking onwards towards the gate.

"Oh and can you show that red haired girl around..thanks"He replied before somehow disappearing into the distance.

_Its rape time._Shizuma thought before preparing to pounce on her next victim,but as always the duties of Etoile are there to stop people from having fun.

"Hey Etoile,council meeting!".A female voice shouted,and the girl rapiest/Shizuma walked off with a slightly confused Nagisa in tow.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the open gate,and held out my education department pass (and the fact that I wasnt a adult),before continuing.<em>Man that "Etoile"girl is really pretty,but what was she going to do to that other girl?.<em>

* * *

><p>Yep so we managed to screw up the first epiosode of Strawberry panic already!.I feel proud.<p>

Dont forget to rate and review!.

Also someone do my a favour and before the 24th of decemeber,give me a name that I put the guys name on becuase I have no clue.

See you next chapter!


	3. Something offical goes here

Strawberry manic chapter 3!

So any thanks for that review anoymous person I bet you like it when you can review storys and put your thoughts in!.Its a good feature but people sometimes flame others.I mean Ive got one guy who reviewed a single chapter eight times!.Now Im going to give people till a later date when they can state the name they want the guy to be,naturally hes going to be called moderator from now on!.Until I find a good enough name or it might even become part of the plot!.

Now the final note,we are going to skip a part and get to the bit where a student council meeting is taking place about our only guy in this area!.

On with the plot.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of walking and heavy exercise,so when I was asked to take a seat in a room full of girls in smart uniforms I thought that I could just sit back and relax while barley asking any questions.<p>

But unfortunatly I was wrong,instead of answering questions and being laid back,I was subject to being stared at from by the entire student council of the three schools on top of this somewhat weird hill._This is just boring,where did that "Etoile" person go,at least she was "fun" to look at,but what the hell was that girl with MASSIVE tits doing with that other pink haired girl...strange._I was slowly starting to fall asleep,but this blue haired chick was saying something.

"Hey"_Fuck off woman I want a beer._"Hey!"_Mmmmmm big tits..._."Hey wake up or Ill slap you!"The now annoyed blue haired girl shouted at me,veins pulsing and a angry look on her face.

"Did I miss something?"I replied groggerly,the feeling of sleepyness was almost too much to bear,but I managed to stay awake.

The woman held out a bunch of documents and handed them to me,looking at them I found something very intresting.

_Men which are allowed must never be called by thier names,only be thier first used when the schools were founded._"So its only my rank which can be addressed then?"I asked somewhat confused as how this sort of thing still exists but I kept my mouth shut about that.

"Yes you will be called "Moderator"during your visit to this school,we will be having a student assembly later so they know what we are doing"Well I was happy with that,and since my visit would only last a few days,I could be back in Tokoyo by the end of the week._Sipping beer is totally my thing._

The girls looked happy that I would only be bothering them for a few days,naturally I was happy aswell so I could get out of this outdated school as soon as possaible._Wait where am I staying?._

I felt slightly nervous at asking where I was going to stay in a three-way-schools full of girls but I had to ask."Where will I be staying?"I asked,slightly apprehensive at the answer that I was going to be given.

"Anyway that we can fit you,though you wont be allowed to sleep with anyone"_Well thats nice,what happens if I get drunk and need to be taken back?._

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuma.<strong>The silver haired girl ran through the various buildings which marked her route,the route to the council meeting,she wasnt going to miss it this time._Im exhuasted,all this running in a skirt isnt healthy._Her chest was on fire through the amount of running she had done.

Shizuma got to the last corrider and slowed down,setteling into a normal stride and sweeping back her long hair so she would look presentable._Right,I need to look like I havent been running,havent been kissing girls again and havent spent the day sleeping._

When she opened the door and strode in,it looked like she had done none of these body was in perfect shape and condition and the clothes were angled so they wernt dirty or mucky.

* * *

><p>The Etoile girl came in and everyone stood up and bowed to show thier respect I think.<em>Ill say respect to your body woman!.<em>To the suprise of everyone there and myself I stood up too and bowed,almost hitting her with my head._Damm almost a breast shot there._

After a few seconds,I righted myself again with a mark of respect on my face,though to hard not to grin at the girl stood before me.

She was in a way,**Perfect,**she was extremely pretty and looked quite nice aswell,and the body was a big a-star in my opinion._Though what the hell is she doing here,princess or stripper?its hard to tell._

"Ah Etoile"The blue haired woman spoke and a sliver of invisable understanding passed between the two woman mouthed something,that everyone seemed to understand,except me of course.

"Get your backpack ready,wre leaving"The Etoile suddenly behind my back said,and I instantly complied,with all the force that I could muster.

She led me out the door and down a corrider._If this is a date then I want beer._She stopped suddenly almost making me fall backwards becuase it was that my suprise though she turned round and smiled,I blushed heavily becuase...well I dont know.

"Lets see about getting you a room"Etoile grinned.

* * *

><p>Yep so next chapter will be up soon,dont forget to review and tell me if theres anything that needs to be done,other than that,have nice day:D<p> 


	4. Pillows?

Strawberry manic chapter 4!

Well chapter 4 is here.I think also trying to watch the anime again while doing this.(Of course the O.C ruins the entire plot of SP,since Shizuma isnt able to do her dirty things).In fact I cant watch the anime now since its all copyrighted on youtube and there are only five minute previews everywhere also.

* * *

><p>Amazingly I was put into a room with the Etoile girl.I am a very lucky man arnt I?.<p>

So there I was sitting on the bed.(Drinking tea becuase theres alot of tea around in these parts).When I was attacked...uh touched from behind.

"Yes?...oh...**HELLO...**"I stammared as my roomate showed up only a bra on._Well is this some kind of manly test?,becuase I have already failed._

"Hello to you too".Etoile replied and I could feel my cheeks reddening as her HUGE thingys were litreally bulging out._Like they are going to attack me...bring it on!._Since I was a guest at this band of three schools.I decided to turn away from the huge melons in front of me.

"Is there anything we need to do tommorow,like introductions or can I just moderate?".I asked,nervous about my work._Even though you have massive breast woman.I still need to know what Im supposed to do here._"So Etoile,even though this looks like a bad time to ask..."I asked,noting that she looked like she was going to fall asleep.I pressed on regardless.

"Yeah go on..."She replied to my amazment._Looks like something dodgy is going to happen._"Regardless of what the student population thinks...I need to get on with my know,uh reporting on the class and the academic proformance."_Well there we go,all I need now is a reply then I can get off to bed...and sleep._

The reponse was a pillow in my face._Oh so you want a pillow fight?_.I stared at the cute,but annoying smirk on her face."So you get the first shot off and think you win?".

"Of course,Im a master".Came the reply from a chucking Etoile.I wiped the pillow off my face and dived for cover as another barrage of the stuffed bombs came at me."Okay Etoile,you want a pillow fight?...Ill give you a pillow fight!.I shouted in defience._Right I can grab the pillow next to me and counter attack!._"Etoile?,call me Shizuma!"_Pity I cant tell her my its good to be on first name terms._"Come get some Shizuma!".


	5. sticky things

Strawberry manic is back bitches!. With more...stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Moderator.7:30AM.<br>**  
>After a long pillow fight,me and Shizuma setteled our differences and had a war with the girls three doors down.<em>Team moderator and big tits won,pity we got drunk and why is Shizuma lying naked on her bed...whats this sticky stuff everywhere...wait...oh fuck.<em>  
>The realisation that we may had ended up doing this we shouldnt was slightly unnerving but I was too busy looking at this girls awesome body.<em>Does the size of a mountain count in bra size?.<em>

"Come on,get up we need to start mod-er-at-ing".I slurred slightly,the drink still in my veins,as I woke the Etoile up. "Wh...at,damm those talking cars".She mumered,stinking of alcohol..and something else.  
>"Whassupp! homie?".Shizuma got up stark naked,looked at me and then fell over still naked.<em>Uh this is going to be a long day...<em>  
>"Better than you...homie".I grunted,picking up my clipboard,getting dressed in a smart blazer and tie before opening the door and heading outside. In my inventory I was equipped with a large number of notices,usually intended to warn people of dangerous objects and the like,but in Shizumas case it was quite easy.I took out a poster,wrote on it before sticking the paper on the door and admiring my handiework.<p>

**DRUNK ETOILE,BEWARE.**

And thats how my morning went._Time to moderate...LIKE A BAWSS._


	6. All aboard the rape train

Time for the next chapter,Im on a Russian roll,be warned!.

* * *

><p><strong>Miator:Moderator.<strong>  
>The first stop along my moderating path was the school of Miator,armed with toast and a homemade coffe I was going to observe this school through the first classroom to visit was the french learning one.<em>This will be interesting,I cant read french or anything like that anyway.<em>  
>Shizuma,the triple schools Etoile which meant star in some language or other was supposed to accompany me,but since she was drunk and likely throwing up around now,I was forced to do this quest for education on my own.<p>

I walked down the corriders,casually eating my toast and looking in the various rooms on my way to french I was needed here,and the board of godly directors who sit on thier arse and listen to facts was right.

I mean the bloody rooms were not even numbered?._What kind of world do these people live in?._  
>Thats when one of the doors I walked infront of was speaking french,no the people behind were speaking french,they didnt do any other languages apart from gibberish right?. <em>Right time to meet the moderator<em>.I opened the door and was greeted by loads and loads of girls,speaking french...well I think they were speaking french anyway.

"Uh I am the moderator,here to assess you".I spoke in the suddenely awkard situation as the entire class looked at me like I was robbing a bank or something.  
>"Yeah,full marks WELL DONE!".Making a quick exit,I dashed out of the room and ended up facefirst with the Nagisa girl. "You in the french class?".I asked whatever came first in my head.<p>

"Yes".  
>"Good,you have just been awarded full marks!,goodbye!".She looked stunned as I ran down the corrider and ticked Miator off the list,in my mind one classroom was a school,time for Spica.<em>What was that?,sounded like a scream or something.<em>  
>Ignoring the weird noise I litrelly ran to Spica afterwards.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry house:Shizuma.<br>**  
>After falling out of got up while forgetting that she had no clothes on,last night was her first time with a guy,and it was almost as fun as pouncing on preyunfortunate students. The moderator had made her sexual side come out,and when she procceded down the corrider,her massive melons bulging from side to when another victims scream as they were fully raped reached the ears of everyone.

After she was done,the naked Etoile procced to her next predator site,Spica.

* * *

><p><strong>Spica:Moderator.<br>**This school was not as bad as the other one,well the outside area which was dominated by horses wasnt since I hadnt seen anyone yet.  
>Well apart from this male looking woman who was bounding around on a white horse like her life depended on it. She soon saw me and stopped.<br>"Halt,who goes there?".She dismounted,stalking over with a baton in hand._Riot police?._

"The moderator,now shut up and show me your records so I can get out of this place!".I asked,holding out a checklist and preparing to write something important down. The woman looked at me like I was insane.

"How can a man be on these grounds,it is forbidden,heres my records now leave me in peace".She looked at me and then tossed over a book before getting back on her horse and riding in that retarded manner again.

"Yeah,zero marks".I grinned,making my way over to Lulim,well walking this time as I didnt feel that some random screaming like someone was being raped reached my ears,thats what made me almost do a mess and for good measure I fast walked the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Spica:Shizuma.<br>**  
>The nude female made her way through the central courtyard,raping anyone who came in sight or just touching them until they fainted.<br>"La la la la la"She slurred like a drunk before stumbling over and feeling a little sexual sting. For the next unfortunate person who approached her,it would be thier virginity who would pay.

Thats when she saw a running year5,well devolped and most likely not seeing a sexual entrance like Shizuma she was stunned until the beast that was Etoile rubbed herself all over the girl,her feet on the ground as she got groped.

Apparently Shizumas arse and breasts diefed gravity as they stayed still,instead of bouncing everywhere as the Xbra sized girl raped her next victim.

* * *

><p><strong> Lulim:Moderator.<strong>  
>This time,the friendly head of the school council(who was also a beauty) guided me on the tour across Lulim,of course showing me the various clubs and stuff.<br>"I think we better introduce each other".I said when we had a quiet moment inbetween.  
>"I am the Moderator".Striking first I admitted.<br>"Thats a strange name,but all is welcome in my school".A gorgeous smile appeared and the place seemed even friendlier."I am Chikaru Minamoto,head of the school coucil and the secret club".

_The secret club?,I guess it is secret!._  
>"Nice to meet you,now tell me about what your school does so I can be out of your hair!".I joked,not realising she would turn serious about the hair joke. Rubbing herself agasint my crotch,Chukaru looked kind of sad before doing the puppy eyes routinue.<em>Too cute!,cannot look,stareeeeeeeeeee.<em>

"Pity,I like a man around here,makes me excited".She looked into me eyes seductivly and it looked like we would kiss until...well a certain drunk person inturrpted it.

Shizuma,who had apparently figuered out how to scare people was now running around NAKED raping whoever looked in her direction,and now she was heading for me. The mere sight of her beautiful body,those gorgeous breats and everything else was enough to make me stand around for a few seconds.

That was all Etoile needed to launch herself upon moaned like a drunken whore before trying to unzip me.  
>And then,she fell asleep...much to everyones suprise.<p>

I mean,I would have enjoyed that aswell.


	7. Better get running,end chapter

**SHIZUMA  
><strong>  
>The teen with breasts that defied gravity woke up with a craving for flesh. She felt so sexually horny that the first girl she saw promptly combusted.<br>"Hoooooo,yyyaaa".The now animal-Shizuma jumped on the school nurse,ripping her clothes off and having sex.

After finishing with the nurse,Eotile found her friend Miyuki.  
>"My god...what the fuck are you doing?"The blue haired woman screamed as she felt the warth of the breasts-that-defied-gravity.<br>"Fucking you,thats what the fuck I am doing".Came the reply,Miyuki passed out in the end,unable to take the pleasure and pain.

"Where is zeee moderator"Shizumas sweaty face and hair that dripped (of something that I shouldnt describe) was the main features,apart from the planet sized tits and the (something else I shouldnt describe).  
>She felt a longing for the only man in the immediate vicinty,looking at the time she realised that it was the end of the week,he was most likely heading out of the gate and Shizuma never let her "prey"go.<p>

Jumping and somersualting out of a nearby window,her naked body making the female population swoom,Shizuma headed for the moderator...

* * *

><p><strong>The "moderator".<br>**  
>Good week I reckon,now its time to head back to Tokyo and pull the joint on this wacky place,pity I never got the chance to have sex with Shizuma...well I did but it was pretty crap I think.<p>

The massive gate that could easily be cracked by a car opened infront of me. "Arrgggghhhhhhhh"I heard sexual screaming coming from behind,it was ovbious that this place is just plain crazy,Ill mention this in my report I think.  
>Slugging the heavy backpack on my shoulders,I fast walked down the hill...<p>

"Uhhgggggggg!"A zombies voice,half drunk and half sexed erupted from behind and I was horifed to see a naked Shizuma running after me.  
>I have to admit that I shat myself and started to run for my life.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah thats it,end of the story...<p> 


End file.
